Moving On
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: It's been a year since Rachel got off the plane. Ross finds out some news that could change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, hey guys! I've been working on this story for a couple of weeks now, and I decided I might as well start publishing it. On my other stories, I finished writing them before I began publishing them. I'm going to try out writing as I go along here. I have written a few chapters, however. Hopefully this will go smoothly. :)**

"I do," Rachel said. Ross leaned over and kissed Rachel at the altar. They were now married. The two of them smiled as they walked down the aisle again. Suddenly, everything came to a blur.

Ross woke up. He just had another dream about marrying Rachel. Was it time to propose? They just celebrated their one-year anniversary last night. It could have been a good time to propose last night, but he didn't. He wasn't sure how Rachel felt yet. Maybe he could wait a little bit longer. All he knew was that he was happy right now, and that was a good thing. Rachel was sleeping right beside him. He remembered how much he loved her, and gently kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed.

Ross stumbled into the kitchen to fix himself some cereal. Since everyone was still asleep, it was really quiet. He rubbed his eyes, and began eating his breakfast. He began to think more about proposing to Rachel. I really do love her, he thought to himself. _I just don't know when I should propose. I have the ring already. I have for weeks. I don't know how or when to ask her. I know she loves me, and I love her... I just don't know when she'll be ready to get married._ All he knew, and needed to know, was right in front of him. He loved her with all his heart. Just then, Rachel walked into the room.

"Morning, sweetie," Rachel said as she walked over to Ross. She put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his cheek, and pulled away to get herself some cereal as well.

"Morning," Ross replied. Rachel came back to the table with her food, and the two ate a simple breakfast together. It was Monday, so Ross had to work. Rachel stayed at home with Emma every day that Ross worked. She sometimes wished she had a job, since they were a litle bit tight on money. They were fine though. Their lives were still incredible together. Ross, Rachel, and Emma were a happy family in New York - and that made everything okay.

The two lovers didn't talk much over breakfast, but both of them had things on their minds. Ross was still pondering marriage, while Rachel was simply thinking about where she was taking Emma that day. She decided to go to the shoe store to get Emma some new shoes, since she was outgrowing her old ones. She was already two years old - she was growing really fast. But right now, she was asleep in her bedroom.

When Ross finished eating, he got up, kissed Rachel, and went to get ready for work. He was still a paleontology professor at NYU. The year was almost finished, and he had no summer classes this year, so he would be able to spend every day with Rachel and Emma. He only had two weeks left until summer began.

The past year had gone by ridiculously fast. It just seemed like yesterday to Ross that he had confessed his feelings for Rachel, and she got on the plane and called Ross. That call was both exciting and terrifying for him. And when she got off the plane and showed up at his door, he was incredibly happy. It was then that he realized Rachel was the only one for him.

Rachel knew Ross was her soulmate. He had always been there for her, and he sacrificed so much for her. She never realized her true feelings for him until the airport encounter. That was the moment she realized no one would ever be able to replace him.

Ross appeared in the living room, and kissed Rachel on the cheek. In his suit, he left their apartment to go to work. Rachel sat alone in the living room, watching the morning news while Emma slept. It was very uninteresting, but she watched it anyways. Maybe something interesting would come on.

The apartment wasn't too far from NYU. Ross didn't take very long to get there. He settled into his office for the morning, since his first class of the day wasn't for another hour. He checked his work email. There were quite a lot of emails to sift through, mostly from fellow NYU professors.

But one email stood out. It was marked important from the sender. Ross opened it. What he didn't know, was that email was going to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross stared at the email. He couldn't believe what he had just gotten.

He just got a recruitment from the University of Cambridge in England.

They offered him a job as a paleontology professor. Cambridge was willing to offer him twice his current salary. This was an amazing opportunity for him not only to get an incredible job, but to live in another country. He may have had some bad experiences in London, but this offer was too unbelievable to pass up. He was definitely going to talk to Rachel about this as soon as he got home. Luckily, on Mondays, he only had two classes, one right after the other. He would be home by lunch time.

Meanwhile, at home, it was a normal day for Rachel. Emma had just woken up, and she was getting her dressed to go to the shoe store. After finishing putting her clothes on, she picked Emma up, put her in her stroller, and they walked out the door. The store was just a block away, so they walked. They found the cutest black mary-jane shoes, and bought them. Emma wore them on their way back home.

A couple hours later, Rachel was waiting for Ross to get home. As soon as he came in the door, Rachel got up and kissed him before running to get Emma's new shoes to show him.

"They're so adorable!" he said.

"Aren't they?" Rachel responded.

"Hey, Rach, can we talk for a minute?" he asked in a serious tone. Rachel became worried. He rarely used this tone, and when he did, it was almost always not good news. Ross sat down next to Rachel on the couch, and they faced each other as Ross took a deep breath.

"I got a new job offer today," he finally said.

"That's great sweetie! What is it?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Well, it's another job as a paleontology professor. They're offering me twice my pay from NYU."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's, um... University of Cambridge," he said. He knew Rachel would either be excited or worried about this. She was both.

"Isn't that in England?" she asked after a few seconds of silence. Ross nodded. Rachel sighed. Ross was moving to England?

"I really, really want this job, Rach. It would mean the world to me. It's such an incredible opportunity."

"But, um, what about me? And Emma?"

"Of course I'd want you to come with me. If you aren't going, I'm not going. I can't live without you." Rachel smiled faintly at what Ross just said, but the smile quickly turned into a serious face.

"England is pretty far away... I mean, we'd be thousands of miles away from our friends and families. Do we really want that?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be an easy transition, but it's really an amazing offer."

"I just don't know, Ross, I think I'm going to take a nap right now. This stress is making me exhausted. I'll talk to you about this later." With that, Rachel got up and went into the bedroom and closed the door. Ross sat on the couch alone. He really wanted this job, but he couldn't take it if it meant leaving the one he loved behind.

Rachel threw herself onto their bed. She stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. _That job would be really good for him to have... but I just don't know if I want to move to England. Everyone is here in New York. It would be so hard leaving them. When I was going to leave for Paris, saying goodbye to everyone was one of the most difficult things I've ever done. Do I really want to do that again? I know how much Ross wants this job. I don't know._

Her thoughts silenced for a minute as she stared at the ceiling. The ceiling that belonged to this apartment. It had been her home for a year, plus a couple of other short times. The ceiling in the room where Ross and her made love so many times.

_This apartment means so much to me, I don't know if I could let it go away just like that._ She then realized that was how Ross felt about the job he was offered. Deep in thought, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she knew what she was going to say to Ross.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked out of the bedroom. Emma was napping. Ross was watching a movie about evolution. He saw Rachel, and turned off the TV. She sat down next to him, and they sat facing each other.

"So?" Ross asked her. "Have you thought about it yet?" Rachel nodded.

"Um, yeah... it wasn't an easy decision. But I decided that if you really want this job, I'll move with you." Ross smiled, and pulled her into a tight hug. They pulled apart a little bit, and kissed. Rachel put her hands on Ross's face, while he put his hands on her hips. They kissed passionately for a minute, before Ross pulled away and spoke up.

"Oh Rach, this means so much to me. I love you."

"I love you too. I knew this would make you happy, and all I need to be happy is you," she replied. Ross smiled.

"Nothing makes me happier than you, Rach." He kissed her again, then brought her in to snuggle on the couch. Rachel put her arms around Ross, and he put one arm around her shoulder while his other hand brushed up and down Rachel's arm. They stayed sitting like this in silence for several minutes. Neither of them felt the need to talk; it was already a perfect enough moment. Rachel eventually said something.

"When are we moving, then?" she asked.

"Well, they said if I wanted the job, I have to report to a few meetings. They start in two weeks, so we don't really have much time..." Rachel sighed. They had to be in England in two weeks. Everything was happening so fast. But she knew it would be okay. She nodded in understanding to Ross, and the room fell silent again. They cuddled for a few minutes until Emma woke up. Rachel went to get her. When she came back out holding her, Ross proposed they go tell everyone that they were moving. Rachel agreed; it was a good idea to get it over with ahead of time. They discussed a couple of things as they walked across the street to Joey's apartment.

They only expected Joey to be there, but when they came in, everyone was there. Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Joey's girlfriend, Anna. Joey and Anna had been going out for 8 months; the longest that Joey has ever been with one person. Everyone thought it was amazing to see Joey be in love with someone besides Rachel. Anna was so perfect for him. She had light blonde hair and turquoise eyes, and was very pretty.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Ross asked. He didn't feel ready to tell everyone, but he decided it would be good to get it over with.

"Well, Pheebs came over here to say hi," Joey began, "and then Monica and Chandler came for a visit."

"We were gonna come see you later, but you're here now, so we can hang out here!" Monica added.

"Yeah, and Anna kinda lives here, so..." Joey said. Anna and Joey had been living together for a couple months now. Not to mention they were inseparable. They were always together it seemed. "So, wanna hang out?"

"Well, um, we were going to tell you all something, actually," Rachel said. Ross sat down on a chair. Rachel put Emma down. The toddler wandered over to Monica, who picked her up and held her. Rachel squeezed herself into the chair Ross was sitting in. They looked at each other, and Ross began talking.

"Um, you should know I got a new job offer, and I'm taking it." Everyone spoke up with congratulations, but Ross interrupted them. "It has twice my current pay, and it's a really good college."

"Well, where is it?" Chandler asked.

"It's the University of Cambridge," Ross replied.

"Cambridge as in... England?" Monica asked. Ross nodded.

"I have to be at meetings starting in two weeks. Rachel and Emma are coming with me, of course... but we'll have to leave in a week or so. It's really sudden, but it's a really good opportunity." The room fell silent as everyone looked at each other. Two of their friends were moving several thousand miles away.

"We're gonna visit as often as we can," Rachel added. "We'll be here for the holidays, right Ross?" Ross nodded in agreement.

"It's just gonna be so weird without you here," Phoebe said. She got up to hug Ross and Rachel. Everyone else followed suit. Their best friends were leaving in a week. It wouldn't be easy to say goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Ross was finishing up packing. He was leaving for England tonight. The past week had gone by so fast. It was a week ago that they found out they were moving. They decided that Ross was going to go to England first, and find a place for them to live. Rachel was coming with Emma five days later. It would be a much easier transition for Emma.

The flight was set to leave in two hours. They were going to leave for the airport any minute. Phoebe and Mike were at the apartment, since they were watching Emma until Rachel came back from the airport. Ross came out of the bedroom with two large suitcases and a carry-on bag. They left and went to Newark Airport.

One hour later, Ross and Rachel were standing by the entrance. Ross was about to head inside. Rachel hugged him tight, and then kissed him.  
"Call me as soon as you get there, okay?" Ross nodded. "I love you, I'll see you in a few days." Rachel kissed him again, before sending off Ross. Going home seemed so lonely. Ross was gone. She would see him in a few days, but those few days would end up being very lonely for her.

"Well, he's gone," Rachel said as she stumbled in the door to the box-filled apartment.

"Hey, you'll see him in a few days anyways," Phoebe said.

"I know, but still," Rachel replied. "It just means it's getting closer to me leaving too. After the farewell party last night, I was so sad. At least Ross was there to comfort me then. Now, I'm alone." Phoebe got up and hugged Rachel.

"It'll be okay, we're all here for you," she said. Mike walked out of the bathroom, and Phoebe pulled away from the hug. "Are you gonna be okay tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Rachel lied. Phoebe and Mike went home, and Rachel was alone in the empty apartment. Everything was already packed and ready to be shipped to England. The only thing untouched was the furniture. They were selling it, and buying new furniture instead of having it shipped. The shelves were empty. The room seemed so much bigger with all the vacant space. Rather than watching TV, Rachel went to lay in bed, since Emma had already been put down.

She couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about the ordeal. _We won't know anyone there,_ Rachel thought._ It's gonna be so scary... I won't get to see my best friends every day. I guess the good thing is that I'll be with Ross. I love him so much. I wish he was here, but maybe it was better that he left first. By the time Emma and I get there, he'll be settled in and everything will be ready for us._ It would be okay. She covered herself up with the blanket, and fell asleep. Rachel woke up early to a phone call from Ross.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey sweetie," Ross said. Rachel smiled. "I just landed."

"Good," Rachel replied.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" Ross sounded concerned.

"I'm just worried about moving and leaving our friends, that's all." Ross sat down in an airport chair.

"Hey, it'll be okay, we'll still see them. You know this job will be worth it. And just be happy you're going to come here and be with me in just a few days."

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel said in a somewhat depressed tone.

"You know I love you," Ross said. Rachel smiled faintly.

"I love you too. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you." Ross looked down at his watch, which he set to England time while he was on the plane. It was 11 in the morning. He needed to get money converted, get lunch, and find somewhere to live. "Hey, I gotta go. Love you!"

"Love you too, call me when you can," Rachel replied. Ross hung up, and headed off to run his errands. Rachel sat up in bed. It was so empty since Ross wasn't next to her. She already missed him being there. After sitting in bed for a while, Rachel got up to eat breakfast. She couldn't get her mind off of Ross, no matter how hard she tried.

When she finished breakfast, she got up to watch TV. The first thing that she saw was a show about dinosaurs. She pondered changing the channel, but decided to watch it. It was the closest thing to Ross being here and ranting about dinosaurs. The show seemed comforting to her. She loved him and missed him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

The lonely days for Rachel passed by slowly, but it was finally the day she was going to England. The plane was leaving in eight hours, and all of the friends were coming over one last time to say goodbye later. Monica and Chandler were even bringing the twins, who were one year old now. Today would be an emotional day for Rachel, but in the end she would be with Ross again. She couldn't wait to be with him again tomorrow. He was meeting her at the airport.

Rachel finished packing her carry-on bag. She packed some toys for Emma, and a change of clothes for both of them. She was also bringing her new laptop that Ross got her for her birthday. The luggage she was bringing had already been packed full. The furniture was being picked up tomorrow. As she packed, Rachel became emotional, remembering she was packing to leave her friends. Emma played quietly near Rachel. The bag filled up quickly, and it was soon lunchtime.

Rachel knew Monica was working during lunch today, so she drove to her restaurant. She worked at a new restaurant that was closer to hers and Chandler's house in case of an emergency, and also just for convenience. Rachel ordered her favorite chicken, and got Emma some macaroni and cheese. Monica went on lunch break after Rachel got her food, so they could chat.

"How are you doing?" she asked Rachel.

"I'm okay, I guess," Rachel replied. "I'm so nervous about tonight."

"It'll be alright," Monica said. "You get to see Ross tomorrow." Rachel nodded, and ate her food. The table fell silent until Rachel was about to leave.

"See you tonight!" Monica said. Rachel waved, and took off, going home with Emma. On the way home, Rachel couldn't stop remembering how hard it was to leave for Paris. On one hand, she wanted to go to England, and on the other, she didn't. But she knew how much she loved Ross, and that alone pushed her to go to England.

Meanwhile, Ross was at the new apartment he rented in Cambridge. It was already furnished, had three bedrooms, and was quite spacious. It was a short walk to the University. Ross was watching TV by himself. Tomorrow was a big day. It was six o'clock for him, and one o'clock for Rachel. While Rachel had just had lunch, Ross just had dinner.

Later that evening, Rachel was letting her friends into her apartment. Mike and Phoebe arrived first. Phoebe brought a present for Rachel, since she gave one to Ross the other day. Rachel put it on the coffee table, promising to open it later. Next, Joey and Anna arrived. Rachel had really gotten to know Anna over the past few months, and she was a really nice woman. Monica and Chandler arrived last, with each of them holding one twin.

Everyone sat down in the living room. It was a little bit squished, but everyone fit. Emma and the twins were playing in the corner of the room. Otherwise, it was silent. Rachel ordered some pizza for everyone. The friends eventually began to reminisce.

They remembered when Rachel ran into Central Perk in her white dress, and when Ross bought her that pin. When Monica found the prom tape, and it showed how much Ross cared for her. When Monica and Chandler got married, and Rachel had Emma. So many good things happened in the past eleven years. If Rachel never showed up at Central Perk that rainy day, none of those would have happened, and Rachel would have never fallen in love with Ross. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Even through the bad times, those years were the best of Rachel's life.

As Rachel said goodbye to everyone, she recalled memories she had for each of them. She loved them all and would miss them a lot, but she knew she had to go to England, and everyone did too. Rachel had to leave for the airport soon, so everyone went home. She promised to call everyone soon. When they left, she gathered her bags, and grabbed Emma. After looking around at the apartment with so many memories, she left, and hailed a cab to head for Newark.


	6. Chapter 6

The announcement came over the intercom.

"We have arrived in London, United Kingdom. Please enjoy your stay!"

Rachel got up along with everyone else, and walked out of the plane into a new life with Ross and Emma. She walked around the airport, carrying Emma, in a hoodie and sweats. People were all over the place; it was overwhelming for Emma, and she began crying. Rachel continued to walk, knowing that the only way to solve the crying was to get away from the crowd.

Ross waited by the arrival area. He couldn't wait to see Rachel. Soon, people started pouring out, and Rachel followed. Ross stepped forward.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"Hi," Ross replied. Ross gave her a kiss, and took Emma and one of her bags from her. They got her luggage, and drove to Cambridge, where their new home was.

Ross unlocked the door, and Rachel was stunned at how beautiful the apartment was. He showed her around, then put Emma down for a nap, since she was falling asleep. Ross came out to see Rachel on the couch, and he sat next to her. He kissed her again.

"This place is incredible, how did you find it?" Rachel asked.

"I just wandered around the area and saw a 'For Rent' sign," Ross replied. "I couldn't believe no one had taken it yet!" Ross settled into the couch, and Rachel settled into his arms. They snuggled, and talked about living here. How it'd be hard, but it would all work out.

Both of them were glad to be together again. Even though it had only been a few days, they missed each other a lot. Now, they were starting a brand new life together. They were doing it alone; everyone they knew was back in New York. Rachel was really tired from the time zone change. She fell asleep in Ross's arms as they watched TV. Ross smiled, and held the woman he loved as she napped.

Once again, marriage came to his mind. _When should I propose?_ he thought. _We're living together in a brand new country, maybe I should ask her soon._ Little did Rachel know, Ross had already bought a ring, and it was hidden inside his keepsake box in the bottom dresser drawer. He could propose whenever he pleased. Marrying Ross had never crossed Rachel's mind. But Ross knew she'd say yes. They were immensely in love, and they both knew that.

Ross didn't get up from the couch; not even to take a drink of water. He let Rachel sleep peacefully. They sat together for an hour, before Rachel woke up.

"How long was I out?" Rachel asked.

"About an hour," Ross replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to."

"What if I slept for, like, three hours?"

"I still wouldn't have woken you up." Rachel smiled at Ross's sweet response, and kissed him. After the kiss, they put their foreheads together and smiled.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rach," Ross replied. They kissed again, but were interrupted by Emma waking up. Rachel picked her up and hugged her. The three of them sat on the couch together. Rachel held Emma in her lap, and Ross put his arm around Rachel. He changed the TV channel to a kids channel, and they all sat together, just like a family.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for a result. She was nervous. Was her instinct right? Part of her hoped so, part of her was hoping not.

Ross, Rachel, and Emma had been in England for two weeks. It was going well so far. Ross was preparing for his new job, and on days he didn't have meetings, they went to see some landmarks. They spent a weekend in London. Ross still hadn't proposed or even suggested marriage to Rachel.

Five minutes were up. Rachel prepared herself to find out. She took a deep breath, and got up to see the outcome.

Positive.

She was pregnant.

Her suspicions were confirmed. The pregnancy tests all had little plus signs on them. All three of them. She couldn't believe she was carrying Ross's child again. Excitement overcame her. _I'm having another baby!_ she thought. Emma was going to have a little brother or sister. Rachel was scared, too. They'd have another baby to take care of. Would Ross's pay be enough for the four of them? Plus, she'd be taking care of two kids alone for a good portion of the day.

Ross was at a meeting, and Emma was napping. Rachel let the news sink in. She stood in the bathroom, in front of the sink, and looked at herself in the mirror. She put a hand over her flat stomach that would soon be growing. A baby was growing in there. Their baby. Rachel smiled. She knew everything would be okay.

Rachel walked out to the living room, and sat on the couch. She sat in silence. No one was around to talk to. Time passed by slowly. Rachel couldn't think of anything besides the baby.

She remembered several years ago, when she found out she was pregnant with Emma. Everyone was being supportive of her, and helped her. Now, no one was here to help. She was alone. Alone, scared, and pregnant. She did have Ross, but he would soon be working.

Just then, Ross walked in the door. He was back from his meeting. Rachel continued to sit on the couch, staring forward, as if she didn't notice he was there. Ross noticed immediately, and sat down next to her.

"Rach?" he said. Rachel snapped out of her stance, and looked at Ross.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice you were home." She put on a faint smile.

"Something wrong?" Ross asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just... watching TV!" Ross looked at the black screen on the television, and looked back at Rachel.

"The TV isn't on." Rachel laughed, before Ross started talking again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then. Do you want to go somewhere for dinner? One of my coworker's daughters is a really good babysitter." Rachel agreed, and went to get dressed. She was still in her pajamas, so she changed into a nice black dress. As she got into her clothes, she looked in the mirror, one hand over her stomach again. She needed to tell Ross soon. She brushed through her hair, and went out to the living room as there was a knock on their door.

"Sheesh, how close do they live?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"They're right down the street, actually," Ross replied. Rachel walked to the door, and greeted the babysitter. Her name was Jessica, and she was 16 years old. She was very friendly.

Ross and Rachel quickly headed out the door, and went to a beautiful local restaurant called Laura's. They noticed the place a while back, and thought it would be a nice place to try.

They ordered their meals, and sat quietly at the table, each thinking about their own dilemmas.

_Maybe I should ask her tonight,_ Ross thought to himself. _This restaurant is perfect._ Ever since Ross bought the ring for Rachel, he carried it around whenever they went on a date, just incase the time seemed right.

_I really should tell him about the baby,_ Rachel thought. At that moment, their eyes met. They looked at each other for several seconds, before Rachel looked down and spoke up.

"I think I should tell you something," she said.

"What?" Ross asked. Rachel took a deep breath, and grabbed Ross's hand.

"I'm pregnant." Ross looked at her, and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Rachel nodded, and Ross got up to hug her.

"It's crazy! Soon we'll be that unmarried couple with two kids," Rachel said. "We should get married before my father finds out, he'll kill us!" Rachel laughed, but Ross looked up at her seriously. When Rachel noticed his look, she stopped laughing, and looked back, confused. "What?" she asked.

And with that, Ross got down on one knee.


	8. Chapter 8

"R-Ross, what are you doing?" Rachel asked. She was trying not to smile. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't believe he was proposing now. Ross grabbed Rachel's left hand.

"Rachel," Ross began, "I love you. I love you more than any other woman on this planet. I want to love you for the rest of our lives." He reached into his pocket to pull out a small black box, which he opened to reveal a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Rachel was shocked, and couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. She couldn't even say anything. Instead, she just nodded, and Ross got up to hug her. Rachel wrapped her arms around her fiancé. When Ross pulled away from the hug, he took the ring and put it on her finger. Rachel brought him in for a kiss, which he returned.

She was finally able to let words out. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ross said. The rest of that night was spent celebrating their engagement and pregnancy.

The next morning, they both awoke at the same time. Later that day, they were going to call everyone back in New York to break the news. But that morning, they spent together. They spent a long time just laying in bed together.

When Emma woke up, they took her to the park that was right down the street. Ross let her swing, though Rachel was nervous about it. She was still afraid of swings, but she knew Emma loved them. After that, Emma played in the sandbox while Ross and Rachel sat together on a bench. Ross's arm was around Rachel's shoulders. It was a perfect day to be at the park. The sun was shining, and it was quiet.

"So, when are we getting married?" Rachel asked Ross.

"I don't know, maybe we should do it in New York so everyone can be there," Ross answered.

"Yeah. Maybe around the holidays?"

"That's a good idea. But this year? You'll be pretty pregnant then."

"I don't care about that. I only care about marrying you," Rachel said. Ross smiled, and kissed Rachel.

"Maybe we should have a small wedding. You know, only our families and best friends?" Ross proposed.

"Yeah. We don't need too many people there. Just Monica, Phoebe, Mike, Chandler, Joey, Anna, and our families." Ross nodded in agreement. They decided it was time to go home, so they put Emma in the stroller, and walked home.

On the way home, Ross remembered something. "Oh, Rach, tonight there's a get-together at the University for the professors and their families. Do you wanna come? We can bring Emma too."

"Ooh, sure!" Rachel said. There wasn't much to do in England, and they didn't know anybody. This would be a good chance to meet people.  
It was well into the afternoon when they got home, so they decided to call and break the news to their friends. They called Monica and Chandler first. It was a Saturday, so they were most likely both home. Monica answered the phone, called Chandler over, and put on speakerphone.

"Well, we have a couple of announcements," Ross started. "First of all, Rachel's pregnant again." On the other side of the line, both Monica and Chandler were smiling.

"Oh my gosh, congrats you guys!" Monica said.

"Also, we're engaged!" Ross said. The New York couple were shocked, but couldn't help smiling again.

"Really?" Monica said. "That's amazing! When are you getting married?"

"We were thinking around the holidays, so we could get married in New York. And have a small wedding with you guys, Joey, Mike, Phoebe, and Anna. And of course our families."

"That's a great idea," Monica said. "Can I plan it?" Ross looked at Rachel, who nodded. Monica was overly excited when they agreed. She had so many plans for a wedding for the two of them. When Ross and Rachel got off the phone with them, they proceeded to call Phoebe, and Joey and Anna to tell them the news too. Everyone was thrilled.

The wedding was going to be perfect. They didn't know what Monica had planned, but they already knew it would be incredible; only because they were marrying each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel held Emma in her right arm, while her left hand was intertwined with Ross's. They had just arrived at the get-together. Rachel wore a nice black dress, and Emma was wearing an adorable pink dress with a little sweater. Ross wore a suit and tie. There were lots of people in a series of large rooms. Several small tables with food were scattered around each room.

Ross greeted quite a few fellow professors. Everyone and their families were very nice. Most of them had been teaching for a few years, if not decades. Not to mention almost all of them were from England. He did run into a couple of professors from other countries, though. It seemed like everyone taught something different; they didn't meet two people who lectured on the same subject.

Emma started crying and fussing. Rachel had to take her out of the room, and Ross stayed near the door so Rachel didn't get lost trying to find him when she returned. He looked around the room in front of him. It was insanely crowded, and it was no wonder Emma had a meltdown from so many people surrounding them.

When Rachel came back, with a calmed down Emma, she handed her to Ross, and ran back out to use the restroom. Ross hung out by the door, holding his daughter, and waiting for his fiancée. Suddenly, a familiar face emerged from the crowd, and headed straight for him.

"Ross?" she said.

"Emily?" he replied. They shared a half-hug, as Ross was still holding Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked. "And who is this?"

"I'm going to be a paleontology professor here this year," Ross replied. "And this is my daughter, Emma." Emily waved at the toddler.

"So, are you married?" she asked, assuming he was considering he had a daughter.

"No, but I'm engaged." Emily smiled.

"That's great to hear," she replied. "I'm married to Dr. Robertson, he's a physics professor."

The two visited for a while, having not seen each other for years. Suddenly, Rachel appeared. Out of what they discussed, Ross didn't mention who he was engaged to.

"Rachel?" Emily asked.

"Emily! Hi!" Rachel said, smiling. Although Emily didn't like Rachel when her and Ross were married, that was far in the past now, and she was married to someone else.

"Are you two getting married, then?"

"Yeah," Ross said. He was a little bit afraid of Emily's reaction.

"That's good for you guys!" she responded. "Is Emma yours?" she asked, looking at Rachel, who nodded. Emily smiled again. Everything that happened six years ago was forgotten; Emily was happy for Ross and Rachel, just as Ross was for Emily and her husband.

Back at home, Rachel put Emma to bed, while Ross got settled into bed. Rachel joined him when Emma was down. They had a nice talk with Emily that evening, and they decided to keep in contact with each other, and maybe have coffee sometime soon. Emily also mentioned that she and her husband were expecting their first child.

Ross and Rachel laid in bed together, thinking about their future. Everything was going well, and their lives were as amazing as they had ever been.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I'm a day late. Couldn't get to my computer yesterday. Also, I love my readers. They're are so awesome and nice. I'm so thankful for you guys. I couldn't have a better group of readers. :) Enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a week since the get-together, and it was time for Rachel's first OB/GYN appointment. They were excited to see their baby. Jessica was coming over to watch Emma again while they were gone.

The three of them sat together in the living room. Emma was playing with her dollhouse, while Ross and Rachel were cuddling on the couch, waiting for Jessica to arrive so they could leave. When she got there, they left immediately, and headed for the doctor's office in their new car they got a few days ago. It was a red Honda Civic.

Their OB, Dr. Stewart, was a really nice man. They met him the previous week, and he was very experienced and kind. Ross and Rachel sat together in his office. Rachel was on the exam table, while Ross stood next to her, holding her hand. They shared a kiss as Dr. Stewart walked in to perform the sonogram.

"There's your baby!" he said when he located it. "You're about 6 weeks along." He snapped a picture, and left the room to leave the couple alone.

"Can you see it this time?" Ross asked sarcastically. Rachel nodded, smiling. The room was quiet as they gazed at the monitor. Their baby was growing inside of Rachel's stomach again. In seven and a half months, they'd be holding their second child. Their second bundle of joy. That black and white picture was enough to warm their hearts.

Later that night, they framed the photo of the sonogram, and put it on their dresser right next to their picture of Emma. It was their child, and they loved it to death already. Sitting on their bed, Ross put his hand on her flat stomach, and Rachel covered his hand. They shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Rachel said. "I don't think I could say that enough."

"I love you too," Ross replied. "And I love you!" he said in a cute voice, pointing towards Rachel's stomach. Rachel smiled, and brought him in for another kiss. The kiss quickly turned intense, and they soon found themselves undressing each other. The night was filled with passion and love.

Rachel loved the feeling of waking up in her lover's arms. Ross didn't normally like to cuddle as he slept, but he made an exception sometimes; like last night. The mornings that Rachel found herself in Ross's arms were some of her best mornings. Being in his arms felt warmer than being under five blankets.

Ross was still sleeping when Rachel woke up. She didn't want to wake him, so she remained still. She absorbed the warmth of his hold. When Ross woke, he noticed Rachel's eyes were open, so he kissed her forehead. Their lips met. They stayed in bed as long as they could before the phone rang. Ross got up to answer it. He didn't know who would be calling them.

"Hello?" Ross said.

"R-Ross," Emily said on the other line. "I-I need help." Her voice was shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know... John left a while ago, and he isn't answering his phone, and my stomach really hurts, and I didn't know who else to call."

"Uh, um, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ross hung up the phone, and quickly got dressed.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Emily called, and she needs to go to the hospital."

"What about her husband? Where's he at?"

"He left and he's not answering his phone," Ross said. He quickly finished getting ready, and hurried out the door. Rachel, in her bathrobe, sat in the living room.

What was going on?


	11. Chapter 11

Ross and Emily arrived at the hospital. The entire way there, Emily had been desperately trying to get ahold of her husband, John. Still no answer.

Emily was buried in questions before she got into a room. "How far along are you?" "What have you eaten today?" "Do you have any other symptoms?" The questions seemed to never end.

When she got a room, she tried to relax on the bed, but her stomach wouldn't stop hurting. The pain was excruciating. Ross let her squeeze his hand, though he wasn't so fond of holding the hand of his ex-wife. Emily was really thankful to have a good friend like Ross.

The clock on the wall ticked by very slowly. Soon enough, the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Robertson, but you have had a miscarriage." Emily burst into tears. Ross reluctantly comforted her. He knew he had to be there for his friend, but getting too close felt awkward for him. John finally arrived, and rushed to his wife's side. Ross got up and slipped out of the room.

Meanwhile, Rachel was at home, playing with Emma. She remained in her bathrobe, while playing dolls with her daughter. Her mind stayed focused on Emily, and how she hoped she was okay. Ross came home soon after, and Rachel got up to greet him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She, um, lost the baby," Ross answered. Rachel was shocked. "John finally showed up not long ago, so I left. It was really awkward there."

"Yeah, I bet it was. Sorry you had to sit with her for that."

"Not like I could just leave her there alone. Still, it was weird." Rachel nodded. Emma came out to the living room.

"Daddy!" she said, walking quickly towards Ross.

"Hi, sweetie!" Ross said. He knelt down to pick her up, and held her as he stood back up. He kissed the top of her head, and she hugged him. Rachel smiled at the sight of Ross with their child. She was so lucky to be with him.

They sat down on the couch, Emma on Ross's lap. Rachel turned the TV on to the kids channel. Once again, they sat together as a family. Rachel laid her head on Ross's shoulder, and Ross put his head on top of Rachel's. The engagement ring came into the corner of Rachel's eye. She was glad that he had chosen her. He had chosen her over Emily. When they were married, he chose to spend time with Rachel against Emily's wishes.

Nothing could compare to the feeling Rachel got every time she was with Ross. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the sight, or even mention of her lover. Every kiss made her lips tingle. Every hug brought intense warmth to her body. She felt safe when she was in his arms. Anytime they had a fight, it felt like her heart was being ripped into pieces. Luckily, they rarely fought. She knew that Ross was the only one for her.

Ross knew it too. From any of the girlfriends or wives he's had in the past, none of them even compared to how perfect Rachel was. To him, it wasn't possible for anyone to be better than her. He did love Carol and Emily, but not nearly as much as he did Rachel. Everything about her was flawless; her eyes, her hair, her lips, her personality. He wanted nothing more than to just make love to her that instant; but Emma was there, so he couldn't. He'd have to wait.

As soon as Emma was in bed, Rachel was all his.

"Would you like to come to bed with me?" he asked as Rachel stepped out of their now-sleeping child's room. She followed him, and they sat in bed together. Their eyes gazed at each other. Their lips met halfway. A very passionate kiss unfolded. Rachel's fingers ran through Ross's hair. They didn't say a single word as they let love take its course once again that night.

Rachel awoke to a tender kiss on the cheek. She turned her head to let her lips meet his. It was a quiet morning. Neither Rachel nor Ross wanted anything to come in their way of a peaceful morning together. Of course, Emma would eventually wake up. But until then, they wanted nothing more than to be alone together.

Ross put his arms around Rachel. They laid close together. Ross could smell Rachel's hair. He loved the scent of it. It was so... Rachel-like. No words could describe what that smelled like to him. Both of them closed their eyes again, but didn't fall asleep. Instead, they embraced the warmth of the morning. Nothing was on either of their minds but each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Months passed. Ross began his new job at the university. He loved it. The students were very interested in his lectures, and they were all very bright. Everyone loved him, too. Many students said Ross's class was their favorite. He thought it was enlightening to be working there.

Rachel was 5 months pregnant. Her appointment to find out the baby's gender was here. It was a Saturday, so Ross was able to go with her. Jessica was at home watching Emma.

Ross and Rachel sat in the chilly waiting room, holding hands. Ross gave his coat to Rachel, since she was cold and didn't bring her coat. Autumn was progressing, and it was getting cold very fast. But they were too excited to even think about the temperature. All that was on their minds was the little baby that was growing inside of Rachel's emerging stomach.

She'd had a small baby bump for a few weeks now. She could look down at any time and remember that their second child was growing inside of her. It hadn't kicked yet, though.

Dr. Stewart invited them to a room, and brought out the sonogram equipment. He put cold jelly on Rachel's stomach, then began the ultrasound. The parents stared at the screen, smiling and waiting for their baby to show up. The tiny fetus came up on the screen, and the doctor took a few pictures for the couple.

"Do you want to know the gender?" he asked. They both quickly agreed, and the doctor began to search for the gender flag. He found it, and took a picture before turning to the parents to break the news.

"It's a boy," he said. They smiled. They were getting their own baby boy in a few months.

They went home, hand in hand, excited to learn about the newest addition to the family. They agreed not to decide on a name before he was born, since Emma's original names didn't fit her. She'd know by seeing him what name would fit him. But most importantly, they were having a boy. They already had a girl, and she'd soon be a big sister. That, in itself, excited both of them.

At home, Emma was asleep. Ross and Rachel found themselves in an embrace. Ross held his fiancée close to him, her emerging stomach pressed against him.

"I love you so much," Rachel said.

"I love you too," Ross said. Their lips met. What was a gentle kiss quickly turned intense. Rachel's fingers were entangled in her lover's hair. They slowly moved to the bedroom. The kiss never broke. The two of them fell onto the bed. Rachel pulled off Ross's shirt, and they continued to kiss. Ross moved his lips down to her neck, pleasing Rachel even more. But she soon felt something, which made her lose track of the moment. Ross looked up at her blank expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think the baby just kicked," Rachel replied. Ross smiled in excitement, and held his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked again. Both of them smiled, and looked at each other.

"I can't wait to see him," Ross said.

"Me either," Rachel said. They shared a gentle kiss, before cuddling together in bed until Emma woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emma, do you want to go to the park?" Ross asked his daughter.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Ross had decided to spend the day alone with Emma to give Rachel some time to herself. He grabbed a small backpack with a few things in it, and left. Rachel relaxed and watched some television. It was great to be alone, since she'd soon have two kids to take care of.

Ross sat on a park bench while he watched his 2 1/2 year old child play in the sandbox. She loved shovelling it around. The park was busy, and all of the benches were full of parents watching their kids play on the playground. A tall, black-haired woman approached Ross.

"May I sit here? There's really nowhere else to sit," she said. She must have been from around here, since she had a British accent.

"Sure," he replied. The woman sat down.

"I'm Amelia," she said.

"I'm Ross. You're here with your kid, I assume?"

"Yeah. I have two kids, actually. Robert is 7," she said, pointing at a boy on the swings, "and Veronica is 4." She pointed at a girl playing on the jungle gym. "Where are you from? You have an accent."

"Oh, I'm from New York. I got a job here a couple months ago."

"That's nice. I'm from Southampton area." Ross nodded. "Which kid is yours?"

"My daughter is Emma. She's 2 1/2, and she's..." he trailed off, looking around the nearby area for her. She was in the sandbox just a minute ago, but she wasn't anymore. Amelia immediately noticed the concern on Ross's face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I-I don't know where my daughter is," he said worriedly.

"Oh my gosh, let me help you find her. What does she look like?"

"She has short blonde hair, big brown eyes, about this tall," Ross said, holding his hand up to imitate her height. Amelia nodded, and went looking around the playground, while Ross wandered around other parts of the park.

He was incredibly worried. What if someone took her? What if she was hurt? He tried his best not to cry while he wandered around the large park, calling out her name. Every minute that he didn't find her, he got more scared.

Ross looked for five minutes before he finally spotted her in the distance. She was walking around in the grass by herself. Ross started to run toward her, and he saw a man approach her and crouch down in front of her. He couldn't control his emotions at this point. Who knows what that man could do to her?

The man picked Emma up, and began walking away. Ross ran as fast as he possibly could. He was witnessing his own daughter being kidnapped.

"HEY!" he yelled as he approached the man. The man turned around, and saw Ross running straight at him. "Get your hands off of my daughter," he said as he was standing in front of the man.

"This is your daughter?" he asked. Ross nodded. The man quickly handed Emma over to Ross. "I was going to take her to the police. You really need to keep an eye on your kid." The man walked away briskly. Ross hugged his daughter, and walked back to the playground, where Amelia was still looking for her.

"I found her," Ross said when he was standing near Amelia.

"Oh, thank god!" she said. With that, Ross went straight home. He knew that telling Rachel would be too stressful for her, so he decided to not tell her.


	14. Chapter 14

"We're home!" Ross said as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Mommy!" Emma said. Rachel picked up Emma, and hugged her.

"Did you have fun?" Rachel asked. Ross nodded.

"Yeah! I met a nice man named Tom!" Emma said.

"Tom? Who's Tom?" Rachel asked, confused. "Here, let's get you ready for a nap, and you can tell me all about Tom." As Rachel walked away, Ross realized that Tom had to be the man that was walking away with Emma. He didn't think she'd even mention the guy. Rachel was in Emma's room, sitting in the rocking chair with Emma.

"Tell me all about Tom," Rachel said to her.

"When I runned away from the playground and couldn't find daddy, he helped me find him!" she said.

"What do you mean by 'runned away'?"

"I wanted to go see the rest of the park so I runned away but I gotted lost."

"I see," Rachel said. Emma started falling asleep, so she put Emma in her bed, and walked back out to the living room to see Ross sitting on the couch.

"What happened at the park today?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Ross answered. "We just went to the park, and Emma was playing in the playground."

"You're lying. Something else happened." Ross knew what she was talking about. Emma had definitely said something in her room about the strange man.

"What?" he said, denying anything happened.

"Emma said she ran off, got lost, and found some man named Tom who helped her find you." Ross's eyes grew wide for a split second.

"Alright, fine. I was talking to this woman who came up and sat next to me, and Emma disappeared. When I found her five minutes later, some guy was walking with her. I came home afterwards." Rachel was appalled.

"How could you?" she said. "How could you just lose track of our daughter? She could've been hurt or kidnapped!"

"I know, I know. Just calm down, she's alright. Don't get too stressed out," Ross said, knowing too much stress couldn't be good for the baby she was carrying.

"Yes, she is alright. But something could have happened to her! I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry," Ross said. He had no idea what else to say.

"Sorry isn't enough. That was really horrible of you. You should have never taken your eyes off of her for one second!"

"I know, Rach. I'm really sorry." Rachel shook her head, then went into their bedroom, and shut the door. Ross contemplated following her, but decided to leave her alone.

Soon, it was nighttime, and Rachel was laying in bed alone. She stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts.

_How could he be this irresponsible? It's common sense to keep your eye on your daughter all the time. I don't know why he looked away. Something really could have happened to her. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for this._

Time passed quickly. It was already three o'clock in the morning. After laying in bed for hours, doing nothing but thinking, Rachel knew what she had to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Ross woke up on the couch. It was six in the morning. He was really tired, as he didn't get a good night's sleep that night. Standing up slowly, he walked into the kitchen to fix some coffee. He noticed a piece of paper laying on the counter, so he picked it up and read it.

_Ross,_

_What you did was unforgivable. You had no right to ever look away from Emma for even a split second. Something really bad could have happened. You're lucky she's okay, and that guy wasn't going to kidnap her. And to think we're having another child together just doesn't sit well with me. I really can't deal with seeing you right now, or maybe ever again. I just don't think I can trust you. I'm going back to New York with Emma. By the time you read this note, I'll probably already be on a plane. Goodbye, Ross._

_Rachel_

Ross looked right above the paper, where her engagement ring sat. He couldn't believe that Rachel had just left him. A tear fell down his cheek. This couldn't be it. He had to catch her.

Ross jumped in the car, and drove to the airport. He had to talk to Rachel before she left. She couldn't just leave like that. He loved her so much, and he couldn't live without her.

The drive seemed to take forever. Ross felt like the car was going as slow as it possibly could. It felt like the trip was neverending. He wished he could just grow wings and fly to the airport.

Meanwhile, Rachel held Emma in one hand, and her bag in another. She stood at the ticket booth.

"I need two tickets to New York as soon as possible," she said.

"Alright, let me see when our next available flight is." The woman behind the counter looked up flights on her computer. "Unfortunately, our next open flight isn't until tomorrow night. Do you still want the tickets?"

"Yes, please," Rachel answered. The woman started entering information into the system.

Ross finally reached the airport, and parked his car. He ran inside, and looked everywhere for Rachel. The airport was huge. The chances of him finding her were so small, that it'd be nearly impossible. He ran along the main area, looking at each ticket booth to see if she was there. The booths seemed to be endless. There was no way he could find her.

He knew that time was valuable in this case. If he was too slow in finding her, he could lose her and their children forever. He had to find her - and quickly.

Rachel waited as the woman behind the counter finished putting in her information for the tickets. She held Emma tightly, and the baby inside of her was moving around a lot. Everything was overwhelming her.

Just then, Ross spotted Rachel at the counter. He ran toward her.

"RACHEL!" he yelled while running. Rachel didn't turn around, until he yelled a second time. "RACHEL!"

Rachel saw Ross running toward her, and turned back around to the counter. Ross kept running until he was standing right next to her, out of breath.

"Please, Rach, let me talk to you before you even think about leaving."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ohhh I so saw those reviews coming. :P I had decided early-on to write an unrealistic scene for some reason. I actually wrote that chapter a month or two ago, and I forgot why I did... anyways. Sorry. Posting early because I wanted to quickly resolve before I get too many people mad.**

Rachel sighed, and reluctantly agreed to listen to Ross.

"I know what I did was really wrong. I can't even begin to explain to you how sorry I am. I know you won't ever trust me again with the kids alone, but I love you so much. I can't lose you. You and Emma mean everything to me."

Rachel didn't say anything.

"Please don't go," Ross said, his voice getting higher pitched as he became more upset. "If you don't want to leave the kids alone with me ever again, I understand. But I'm begging you, don't go. I can't live without you."

Rachel walked over to the nearest chair, and sat down. She put Emma in the chair next to her, and held her hand with one hand. Her other hand was on her forehead. She stared at the floor, not knowing what to say to Ross. Ross stood near her, and a tear fell down his face. Seeing her in this much pain killed him inside.

She began to cry. Ross debated staying where he was, but he sat down next to Rachel, and put his arm around her. She continued to cry, and didn't say anything for several minutes.

"I-I don't know, Ross. On one hand, I want to go home with you, and be with you, and on the other hand, I don't think I have enough trust in you anymore," she said.

"You don't have to trust me with our kids anymore. We can all go out as a family together; I don't have to be alone with them. I just can't let you leave like that. I love you so much, Rach," Ross replied. Rachel looked up, and their eyes met. She laid her lips on his, and they shared a short, gentle kiss.

"I love you too," Rachel said.

"Will you come home with me?" Ross asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Will you be my fiancée again?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. Ross hugged her, then stood up with her to go home. They held hands, while Rachel carried Emma.

When they got home, Emma was sleeping, so Rachel put her in her room. She came back out, and sat next to Ross on the couch.

"I'm sorry I almost left," Rachel said. "Maybe my hormones acted up or something. That was really stupid of me."

"What matters is that you're back now," Ross said in response. Their lips met once more. Rachel put her arms around Ross's neck, while he rested his hand on her stomach. The baby gave a little kick, but that didn't interrupt their kiss.

This time, when they went to the bedroom, nothing stopped them. They loved each other. And nothing could ever keep them apart.

Being held by Ross was the only thing that could make Rachel the happiest woman ever.

**A/N: See? Resolved. :P**

**As a side note, I do want to let you guys know that if you want to review, go ahead and review. If you're one who reads and doesn't review, that's fine. I'm one of those people. I almost never review stories, with a few exceptions. So don't feel pressured to review. I know I have some readers out there. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have finished writing the entire story. However, there are quite a few more chapters to be published. Therefore, I'll be publishing a new chapter every day (unless I run into some issues) until the story is finished. Enjoy! :)**

Ross held Emma on his lap. Him and Rachel worked things out. Rachel decided that she trusted Ross, but if he lost track of Emma or the new baby again, she'd reconsider letting him be alone with them. But she knew that she couldn't leave him, she loved him too much to leave over something that could easily be worked out.

Rachel sat next to Ross, and grabbed the phone. She dialed Monica and Chandler's phone number. Chandler answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi! It's Rachel! Ross and Emma are here too," Rachel replied. She had the phone on speakerphone, so Ross could hear his friends. They were going to call everyone in New York to see how they were doing.

"Hi guys! Here, let me get Mon." Chandler put down the phone, and brought Monica to sit with him.

"Hey!" Monica said. "How are you guys?"

"We're good," Rachel said. "How are you doing?"

"Well, the twins just went down for a nap, so I'd say we're doing pretty darn good!" Monica said. Rachel smiled.

"How's the baby doing?" Chandler asked.

"He's doing good. He's been kicking a lot lately. He likes to interrupt Ross and I a lot." Everyone giggled. They talked for a while longer, before Rachel decided to call Phoebe and Mike.

"Hey!" Phoebe said when she answered the phone. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing great, how about you and Mike?" Rachel asked.

"Good," Phoebe replied. "Mike's at a gig right now, so I'm just hanging out here by myself for a while." Once again, they talked for a while before deciding to call Joey.

"Oh my gosh! How are you guys?" Joey said as he put the phone on speaker, so Anna could overhear the conversation.

"Great," Rachel said. "You and Anna still going on?"

"Oh yeah," Joey said. "She's sitting right here, actually."

"Hi!" Anna said.

"Hey Anna," Rachel said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Anna said.

"I really think you guys are great for each other," Rachel said to the couple. Joey and Anna smiled at each other.

Later that night, when Emma was asleep, Ross and Rachel found themselves snuggling together in bed. Rachel's head was rested on Ross's chest. Ross had his arms wrapped around her.

"I miss New York sometimes," Rachel said.

"Me too," Ross replied.

"Maybe someday we can move back."

"Yeah, maybe someday." After Ross said that, Rachel closed her eyes, and fell asleep in Ross's arms. Ross considered doing the hug-and-roll, but he decided to let her sleep there for that night. He didn't mind it at all.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a Wednesday, so Ross had some lectures to give. Rachel was relaxing at home while Emma was playing in the living room. It was a normal day for them. Ross would leave in the morning to go to work, and come back late afternoon. He would grade some papers for a couple of hours, then spend time with Emma and Rachel, and after Emma went to sleep, he would spend time alone with his fiancée.

But that Wednesday would be different. They didn't know it yet, but that day would be one of the scariest days of their lives.

Rachel was contently watching TV, when a pain suddenly struck her stomach. The pain was very intense, almost like labor pain. When Rachel realized how similar this was to labor, she panicked. It was way too early for the baby to be born. She quickly grabbed her phone, and called Ross.

Ross knew that Rachel would never call him during work unless it was an emergency. When Ross heard his phone ring, and saw it was Rachel, he excused himself from his class.

"What's up?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "But my stomach hurts like I'm in labor or something." Ross immediately remembered Emily, and how she miscarried. He became instantly worried.

"I'll be right there," he replied, and hung up the phone. He went back to the class to say he had an emergency, and left. He drove home quickly, terrified that something had happened to the baby.

Rachel had called Jessica over to watch Emma, since she knew Ross was on his way home. Jessica arrived quickly. She was homeschooled, so she was available almost all the time. Ross arrived soon after Jessica, and immediately helped Rachel into the car. She was still in incredible pain for the entire ride to the hospital.

She got into a room quickly. The doctors ran a few tests, before they came to a conclusion quickly.

"It appears you've had a bit of false labor here," the doctor said. Ross and Rachel were both relieved. They had both been prepared for the worst.

When they got home, Jessica was clearly worried about Rachel and the baby.

"What happened? Is the baby okay?" she asked as soon as they walked in.

"Yeah, it was just false labor, he's okay," Rachel replied. Jessica was visibly relieved. Both Ross and Rachel liked Jessica a lot. She not only loved spending time with Emma, but she was always a good friend to all of them. As Jessica left, Rachel picked up Emma.

"Hi sweetie," Rachel said. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah!" Emma said. "We played dollies."

"That sounds fun!" Rachel said. Emma nodded. Rachel let her down to go play some more, and sat on the couch next to Ross.

"I was so worried about you," Ross said.

"Hey, I'm okay," Rachel said.

"I know, but that was really scary, especially after seeing Emily lose her baby."

"We're okay," Rachel said. After a short pause, she spoke up again. "I love you."

"Love you too," Ross said.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you today?" Ross said. It was the day after the whole false labor incident, and Ross was still worried about Rachel.

"I'll be fine. Go to work. If anything happens, I'll call you." Ross nodded. He always got there early, so he could get some work done before he went to his lectures. Ross kissed Rachel on the cheek, and reluctantly left for work. Rachel put on a movie for Emma to watch, and sat on the couch with her.

Ross arrived at work, and went to his office. He checked his email and looked over some papers. About half an hour before his first class, his boss, Dr. Clark, showed up.

"I think we need to have a little talk," Dr. Clark said. Ross followed him into his office, and sat down in front of his desk.

"So, where were you yesterday?" he asked Ross.

"I had an emergency. I had to leave."

"You just left in the middle of one of your classes, and didn't come back for the rest of the afternoon. What was so important that you had to leave?"

"My fiancée is pregnant, and she was in pain yesterday. I had to take her to the hospital."

"I see. Dr. Geller, do you realize I could fire you right now for that?"

"Yes, sir. But I was simply concerned for the health of my fiancée and my baby."

"I guess I can let this one slide. But you're on thin ice. Don't do it again. If you have an emergency, talk to me before you just leave suddenly."

"Of course, sir. Thank you," Ross said. He left his boss's office to go back to his own. He prepared for his first lecture, and headed down to the room he needed to be in.

Rachel was still at home with Emma. They were enjoying their time together. Rachel loved being with her daughter. When Emma napped, Rachel enjoyed time by herself.

"Hey!" Rachel said as Ross walked in the door. Ross put down his briefcase, and Rachel handed him Emma. "How was work today?" she asked.

"Horrible. I almost got fired today," Ross said.

"What? What happened?"

"Dr. Clark almost fired me for leaving abruptly yesterday."

"Well, at least he didn't actually fire you." Ross nodded, then moved over to the couch to sit with Emma. Rachel sat next to them for a few minutes before Ross got up to grade some papers.

Several hours later, Rachel walked out of Emma's room. Emma was asleep for the night. Ross was still working on grading papers, so Rachel walked over to him, put her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"You almost done?" Rachel asked.

"As of right now, I am done," Ross answered. He stood up, turned to face Rachel, and kissed her. They held hands, and went to bed together.  
"Sorry I took so long grading papers tonight," Ross said.

"It's okay," Rachel said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Their eyes met, and they kissed. Rachel fell asleep in Ross's arms once more. Ross enjoyed it. He loved the feeling of holding her. He could smell her hair. Being with her was the best thing that could ever happen to Ross.


	20. Chapter 20

The baby kicked again. He'd been kicking all day long, and Rachel was getting tired of it. She was 6 months pregnant. Her stomach was growing constantly, and she knew that he'd be here before she knew it.

Ross was at work, like any normal Tuesday. Emma was playing with her dolls. Rachel grabbed the phone, expecting a call from Monica any minute. Right on time, the phone rang, and Rachel answered.

"Hey Mon!" she said.

"Ready to do some wedding planning?" Monica asked. They had planned on working on the wedding that day. It was November 24th, exactly one month before their wedding date of Christmas Eve. Ross and Rachel decided to just have a small ceremony.

Unfortunately, Rachel's doctor strongly encouraged her to not go on a plane, especially after the false labor scare, so she couldn't go to New York to get married. Everyone had decided they wanted to come to England for their wedding. Not too many people were going to come; just their circle of close friends and their families.

They had decided to marry in a small chapel in Cambridge. Monica and Rachel were just finishing up the last parts of the wedding plans.

"For flowers, I know you want lilies," Monica said. She had known for a long time that lilies were Rachel's favorite flower.

"Of course," Rachel said.

"And cake?" Monica mentioned.

"We already ordered it."

"What about your dress? Did you get that? And the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Done and done. Remember? I emailed you pictures of the dresses."

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Monica said. "You're going to be beautiful." Rachel smiled. She couldn't wait to be a bride. Everything was coming together very nicely.

"Napkins?" Monica asked.

"Really?" Rachel said. "Mon, I love planning out my wedding, but napkins? Why?" She laughed.

"I want everything to be perfect!" Monica said.

"I don't care about the napkins!" Rachel replied, with a small giggle.

"Alright, fine. What about the plates?" Rachel laughed again.

"I think we're good, Mon," Rachel said as she was laughing. The two women talked for a while longer. Rachel put Emma down for a nap, and relaxed by herself. She couldn't get the wedding off her mind. She imagined what it would look like, and how Ross would look. She pictured him in a tuxedo, and herself in a white dress. It was perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel stumbled out of the bedroom. It was Sunday, and Emma hadn't woken up yet. Ross was on the couch. Rachel joined him.

"Hi honey," he said. It became obvious to Ross that Rachel wasn't in a good mood. "You okay?"

"I am so sick of being pregnant already!" she snapped. "I'm tired of this thing being inside of me. My back hurts."

"Here, let me help," Ross said. He motioned for her to turn around, and started massaging her back. It helped a little bit. She turned back around, and kissed him softly. Ross put one of his arms around her shoulders, as she sunk into the couch. His other hand rested on her stomach. She was showing a lot now. Not a whole lot, but enough for people to know that she's pregnant.

"I hope he looks just like you," Rachel said. Ross smiled, and laid a kiss on her forehead. Rachel raised her head, letting her nose brush against Ross's. They shared another kiss. A knock on their door interrupted them. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, who could be there? Ross got up to answer. Behind the door was Emily, in tears.

"John and I split up," Emily said. "I didn't know where to go, but I couldn't stay there." Ross invited her inside.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well, after losing the baby, I didn't think I was ready to move on and try again. I started taking birth control, and John said we should try for a baby again. I said no at first, but he kept pestering me. So he thought we were trying, but I kept taking birth control. This morning, he found the pills. He called me a 'lying bitch' and slapped me. So I left."

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't get anything but my keys. I want to go back there to get some things while he's at church. Ross, can you come with me?" Emily said.

"Yes, of course I can," Ross answered. "When does he leave?"

"Around eight. He always goes, no matter what, so I doubt he'll be home." Ross nodded.

An hour later, they drove to Emily's house. No cars were in the driveway, so they went inside. Emily quickly grabbed a couple of trash bags, and stuffed them full of things she wanted to keep. Ross followed her around incase John suddenly came home.

Emily put the full bags in the backseat of her car, and drove her and Ross back to his place. She let a couple of tears fall down her face. Ross wasn't sure what to do. _Should I let her stay with us?_ he thought.

"You can definitely stay with us," Rachel said after Ross brought it up. They were back at home. Ross and Rachel were holding hands, and facing Emily in the living room.

"Thank you guys so much," Emily said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I know you must be going through a lot right now," Rachel said in response. Emily just nodded, and looked down, before turning around to put her trash bags down by the coffee table. She had a long road ahead of her.


	22. Chapter 22

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep now except for Emily. She had too much on her mind to even consider sleep. She was tired, but several thoughts floated around her mind constantly. What would she do now? Where would she go? Would she go back to London and start over?

Ross suddenly woke up with intense thirst. He got up, and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. He didn't notice Emily, but she noticed him when she heard the faucet turn on.

"Hi," she said, turned around on the couch to face Ross.

"Oh, you scared me for a second. Hey," Ross replied. "Why are you awake? It's 2 in the morning."

"I can't sleep."

"You alright?" Ross asked.

"No, not really. I don't know what to do, Ross. I have to start all over again. I just lost the one thing that meant the most to me."

"You'll be fine."

"No, I won't be! I don't have a husband to keep me stable anymore. I'm alone."

"You'll always have us. We're your friends. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just not the same. I want someone I can love. Someone I can be with every day for the rest of my life."

Ross put his hand over Emily's. "You'll find someone. I know you will. You'll meet someone perfect for you, you guys will get married, and start a family. John just wasn't the right one for you."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe I'm just destined to be alone."

"There's always someone out there for you. When Carol and I got divorced, I didn't think there was anyone else out there for me. I was wrong. Rachel and I are perfect for each other. I didn't realize that until a long time after Carol and I split up."

"Yeah, I guess." Emily and Ross exchanged a glance. Emily stared into Ross's eyes. Ross looked back, but smiled and looked down quickly after. Emily's gaze stayed there. Rachel, hearing a conversation, got out of bed. She walked over to the doorway of the bedroom, and watched Emily and Ross sit silently on the couch.

"What?" Ross asked, as Emily continued to gaze into his eyes. She leaned over, and planted a kiss on his lips. Ross pushed her off immediately.

"What are you doing?" Ross said. "Emily, I'm engaged. I love Rachel. I don't love you anymore."

"I... I don't know, Ross. I still love you. I always have," Emily replied. Rachel stepped out of the doorway.

"Get out," Rachel said. Ross and Emily both turned to see Rachel standing near the bedroom.

"What?" Emily said.

"Get out. Ross is my fiancé. You didn't have to do that. I don't want to see you ever again," Rachel said. Emily grabbed her bag, and rushed out of the apartment. Ross walked up to Rachel.

"I love you," Ross said.

"Love you too," Rachel said. They went back to bed again, to finish their night sleeping peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

There was a knock on the door. Rachel got up from the couch to answer it. Behind the door was Monica and Phoebe. They had been in town already for a couple of days. Ross and Rachel's wedding was in one week.

"Ready to get the dresses?" Monica said when Rachel opened the door.

"Yep! Let me just grab my coat." Rachel rushed around the corner to grab her coat. She kissed Ross goodbye, and left the apartment. It was very cold outside. They could see their breaths float in the air. They drove to a small wedding boutique that was a few blocks down the street.

"I ordered a few dresses a couple months ago. Last name is Green," Rachel said to the woman behind the counter.

"Ahh, yes. A bridal dress and two bridesmaids dresses?" she asked. Rachel nodded, and the woman went to grab the dresses from the back. She handed them over to the ladies, and they went to try them on.

Monica and Phoebe tried on their purple silk dresses. Both of them looked gorgeous. They had been measured back in New York, and sent the measurements to this place. The dresses came out perfectly contoured to their figures.

Rachel carefully slipped on her white dress. It was sequined around her chest and right above her stomach. She had come in not long ago to get a precise measurement with her belly. The tailor left a little bit of room incase she grew between then and the wedding. She walked out of the dressing stall to see Monica and Phoebe wearing their dresses as well.

"You're beautiful," Monica said.

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed.

"Thanks guys," Rachel replied. She turned to look in the mirror again. The woman from behind the counter came over.

"You all look fantastic," she said. They all thanked her. Rachel went back into the dressing stall, and stared at herself in the mirror.

_I'm getting married,_ she thought. She hadn't let it thoroughly sink in quite yet. _I'm getting married in a week. To Ross. I can't believe we're actually getting married for real this time._ She placed her hand on her stomach. _And we're gonna have a baby in a couple months. We're really doing this. We're going to be a family._

The women walked out of the store, and headed back to Rachel's apartment to drop her off. When they arrived, Rachel got out, and waved goodbye to her friends. She took her wedding dress in her arm, and headed inside.

"Don't look! Wedding dress coming in!" Rachel said loudly to warn Ross. She peeked in to see Ross not in the living room. "Honey?" she said.

"Oh, hi sweetie! I'm in Emma's room, putting her down," Ross finally replied. Rachel quickly ran in, and put the dress in their closet behind a bunch of her clothes to hide it. The dress was underneath a bag, as well, so Ross wouldn't be able to see it. Rachel peeked into Emma's room to see Ross tucking her in. He quietly walked out, and kissed Rachel.

"I have to go meet my boss really quick, he said to call him and meet him when I can," Ross said.

"That's fine. I'll be here," Rachel replied. Ross hurried out, and Rachel sat on the couch. She was quickly overcome by feelings. Would this marriage work? Ross was the divorce master. She didn't want this marriage to end abruptly.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ Rachel thought to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Rachel toyed around with her engagement ring as she walked to the door. Monica was there, ready to make sure everything was perfect for the wedding. She had her binder with her, and sat down with Rachel to look through it one last time. The wedding was in three days. Rachel was still scared about getting married.

As Monica went on and on about everything, Rachel was spaced out. Monica paid no attention to her staring at the wall. She kept listing off everything.

"Everything sound good?" Monica asked. Rachel didn't reply. "Rach?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"No, you're not. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm just... scared, that's all."

"Scared about what?" Monica asked.

"Getting married," Rachel answered.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You love Ross, and he loves you." Monica put her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah, but he always gets divorced. I don't want that to happen to us."

"Well, let's think about this. You're not a lesbian, right?" Rachel shook her head. "You aren't going to be drunk, and I don't think there's any other names he would say at the altar. I think you're good." They laughed together for a little bit, but Rachel was still worried.

"I don't know, Mon. Maybe there will be a new reason he divorces me."

"He's been in love with you for, like, 20 years. What makes you think you guys will break up?"

Rachel sighed. "I really don't know. I'm just scared. I love him so much. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Monica said. "You should really talk to Ross about this, though."

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel replied. They talked for a while more, until Monica went back to the hotel. Rachel took a deep breath. She knew she had to talk about this to Ross, but she was even scared to do that. Just then, Ross walked into the apartment. He'd just gotten home from work.

"Hi, sweetie," he said to Rachel as he walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi," Rachel said. Ross picked up on her depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Getting married," Rachel answered. "You keep getting divorced. I don't want that to happen to us too."

"It's not gonna happen. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before," Ross said.

"I love you too. I'm just scared that something will happen, and we'll split up."

"Like I said, it won't happen. You're the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life. I promise." Without replying to Ross first, Rachel leaned over and kissed Ross. She put her hands on the sides of his face, and Ross put his hands on her waist. Rachel broke off the kiss, and stood up, holding Ross's hand.

"Come on," Rachel said. They walked together to the bedroom, and sat on their bed. Rachel began to kiss Ross again while unbuttoning his shirt. She slid her hands up his bare chest to reach his shoulders, where she slid his shirt off. Ross took off Rachel's shirt. She had a large pregnant belly, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. Nothing stopped them from letting nature take its course.

Ross held Rachel in his arms. He loved being so close to her. Rachel had fallen asleep. Ross kissed her forehead, and she woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"That's okay," Rachel replied. Their lips met. They got up to get dressed before Emma woke up, and spent the rest of the day at home together.


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Monica said to Rachel.

"I know!" Rachel said. "The past several months have gone by way too fast."

"It seems like just yesterday that you moved," Phoebe said.

"And you have a baby coming soon too!" Anna added. "Ugh, you're so lucky."

"You have Joey," Rachel said.

"Yeah, you're getting married though!" Anna said.

"I guess," Rachel said with a giggle. "I really can't wait to see him," she said as she put a hand over her belly.

"I bet," Monica said. Though she was a little bit jealous that Rachel was having her own baby, Monica was happy that she had the twins. Emma was with Rachel's mom, and the twins were with Monica's parents, so everyone could spend time alone before the wedding. Rachel was spending time with Monica, Phoebe, and Anna, while Ross was hanging out with Mike, Joey, and Chandler.

"So you're getting married for the fourth time tomorrow," Chandler said. "Do you ever worry you'll get divorced again?"

"No," Ross answered. "This is it. This will be my last wedding, and I won't let the marriage end in divorce."

"God, I can't believe you and Rachel are finally getting married for real!" Joey said.

"I know, it's unbelievable," Ross said.

"Let's go get some drinks," Joey said. They all got up and went to the bar that was at the hotel they were in. The four of them had been hanging out in Joey and Anna's room, while the girls were in Monica and Chandler's room. They were all going to stay in those rooms overnight.

The guys were sitting around a table at the bar, and a bartender brought out their beers.

"To Ross and Rachel," Joey said. Everyone raised their bottles, and took a drink.

"Ooh! We haven't really seen your ring yet, have we?" Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah, we haven't! Show us!" Monica said. Rachel held her left hand out for the girls to see.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel, it's so beautiful!" Anna said.

"It really is," Monica said.

"Thanks guys," Rachel said in response.

"Seriously, this is gonna be the best wedding I've ever gone to... besides my own," Monica said. Everyone smiled, and giggled a bit. They sat on the bed together, talking for the rest of the night.

"I'm so excited for you guys," Mike said as they entered the hotel room.

"You guys deserve it. You're so perfect together," Chandler said. They really were perfect for each other, and everyone knew that.


	26. Chapter 26

It was finally Ross and Rachel's wedding day. Everyone was finishing getting ready, as the wedding was in an hour.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. She just put her dress on, and her hair and makeup was finished. The dress fit perfectly. She smiled, and rubbed her belly. She remembered being pregnant with Emma. She remembered when she went into labor. Ross was making out with her, with an intention to have sex with her so she'd go into labor. What would have happened if she didn't go into labor in that moment? Would they have really slept together? She hoped that the new baby wouldn't be late.

Looking at her dress, Rachel remembered that day she ran into Central Perk. She had just left Barry at the altar, and was wearing her dress then. If she hadn't gone to find Monica that day, she wouldn't be getting married to Ross today. She also remembered that day that her, Phoebe, and Monica all wore the wedding dresses for fun. Monica was wearing Emily's dress. She thought about Ross and Emily's wedding. She was happy about him saying her name at the altar, because if he didn't, he might still be with Emily. She felt sorry for Ross, but at the same time, she knew that moment would be a huge part in her relationship with Ross.

And the prom tape. That prom tape was the one thing that began their bumpy road of a relationship. Seeing that tape made Rachel realize how sweet and considerate Ross really was. It made her realize that Ross would do anything for her, and that he really did care about her a lot. He had given up Julie for her. She knew that he would have given up any of his girlfriends for her. He gave up his marriage to Emily to be able to spend time with her.

Ross looked at himself in the mirror. His tuxedo was on, except for his bowtie. He picked up the bowtie and put it around his neck, and tied it. He looked at himself from head to toe, perfectly dressed for the big day. All of his marriages did end up in divorce, but he knew for sure this one wouldn't. Rachel was his soulmate. He'd loved her for 20 years, and he always would. He did love Carol and Emily too, but not nearly as much as he loved Rachel.

He recalled the day they first met. Monica had brought Rachel home from school when they were in eighth grade. He instantly developed a crush on her. As Monica and Rachel spent more time together, Ross got to know Rachel more. The crush grew even more until he discovered he was in love with her. But he kept it to himself for a long time. He was a geeky teenage boy who loved science, and Rachel was a cheerleader. There was no way he could have her. In the long run, he was wrong. He was very wrong.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom to see Monica and Phoebe in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh my god, Rach, you're so beautiful!" Phoebe said. Rachel smiled shyly, looked down at the dress she wore, then looked back up.

"Almost ready to go?" Monica asked.

"Let me just get my veil on," Rachel answered. She carefully picked up her veil and walked back into the bathroom. She put it on, and walked back out. "I'm ready."

"Alright! Let's go!" Monica exclaimed. The three ladies walked out of the hotel, and got into Monica's rental car. They drove to the chapel. It was finally time to get married.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas. Please enjoy this wedding chapter as my gift to you!**

The families of both Ross and Rachel sat on the wooden benches in the chapel. Mike, Anna, and a few other family friends were there as well. The minister stood at the front. Music began to play. Ross made his way down the aisle slowly. Chandler and Monica were next; they walked down the aisle arm-in-arm, splitting up at the end of the aisle so that Chandler could stand by Ross, and Monica could stand near where Rachel would stand. Joey and Phoebe came down next, repeating the same process.

Ben was the ring-bearer. He made his way down the aisle in his small tuxedo, carrying the pillow with the rings. He stood on the right-hand side, near Ross. Next was Emma, the flower girl. She waddled down the aisle slowly, spreading flower petals around. Ross smiled at the sight of his little girl.

The music changed, and Rachel showed up around the corner, her arm in her father's. Ross smiled at the pure beauty of his bride. Their eyes gazed at one another's as she continued down the aisle. Dr. Green kissed his daughter on the cheek, and let her go to stand by Ross. They kept their gaze, and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Ross Geller and Rachel Green in holy matrimony. The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another.

"Ross, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ross answered.

"Rachel, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rachel answered.

"If either of you have any vows, please state them now," the minister said. The bride and groom looked at each other, and Ross began to speak.

"Rachel, you have stolen my heart from the day I first saw you. You are, and always have been, an incredible friend to my sister and I. You're so kind, sweet, and considerate, just to name a few things. I've never loved anyone in my entire life as much as I have loved you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. It's always been you, Rach." Ross smiled, and Rachel smiled back at him. She began her vows next.

"Ross, I know our relationship hasn't been perfect, but I do know that through all those years we weren't together, I never stopped truly loving you. You've always had a special place in my heart. Now that we've gotten through all the rough patches, I'm ready to be with you for the rest of our lives. You were definitely worth the wait. You always will be. I love you." The two of them smiled at each other, then looked back at the minister.

"May I have the rings?" he asked. Ben held the pillow up, and the minister picked up the ring for Ross. "Place this ring on Ross's finger, and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Rachel said as she placed the ring on Ross's finger.

The minister picked up the ring for Rachel. "Place this ring on Rachel's finger, and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Ross repeated as he slid the ring on Rachel's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister concluded. Ross and Rachel looked at each other for a split second, and let their lips touch. The crowd stood up, and applauded. The bride and groom walked back up the aisle together, hand in hand. Ross and Rachel were now married, and both of them were happy.


	28. Chapter 28

"With great pleasure, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Geller."

Ross and Rachel walked into the small event room. There were tables set up all around the room. Friends and family filled the chairs. Everyone looked at the newlywed couple, applauding. Their first dance was announced, and they held hands as they approached the dance floor. Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" began to play, as the bride and groom approached each other to dance.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away and dreaming_  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Rachel rested her head on Ross's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Ross gently placed his head on top of Rachel's, and closed his eyes as well. They absorbed the meaningful lyrics.

_Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Ross and Rachel slowly swayed back and forth to the song, spinning around very slowly. The crowd watched in awe at the couple that was perfectly happy. Some were jealous of how perfect they were for each other. Others were happy with their partner, and also happy to see the couple now married.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
_Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever_

They truly did want to stay in that moment together. Rachel could feel the absolute warmth from Ross's hold. Ross smelled the beautiful scent of her hair; one of his favorite scents in the world. The wedding was perfect. They were now extremely happy, and they were a complete family.

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Each of the friends was smiling uncontrollably. Monica and Chandler were standing next to each other, watching their best friends dance. Monica teared up a bit, as well as Phoebe. Joey was also very happy.

_I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_I just want to be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time_

Ross moved his head to kiss the top of Rachel's head softly. It was barely noticeable, but Rachel could feel it. She could feel the electricity that pounded through her body at the touch of Ross. She loved him and never wanted to let him go; Ross felt the same.

_I don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_Cause I'd miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_  
_Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you babe_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

As the song ended, the couple parted reluctantly. The crowd applauded, and Ross and Rachel smiled. They shared a kiss, and walked off the dance floor to continue the reception.


	29. Chapter 29

Chandler tapped his glass with his fork. Dinner had just ended, and it was time to toast.

"I'd like to say a few things about the bride and groom. I've known Ross since college, we were roommates. I saw Rachel a few times between then and 1994. It was then that I really got to know her; she moved to the city and lived with Monica, who is Ross's sister, and my wife. I watched Ross and Rachel's relationship develop, then fall apart, then develop again. They really are perfect for each other. I wish them the best of luck in married life." The crowd applauded, and Monica stood up next.

"I have some things to say as well. Ross is my big brother, and I love him very much. Rachel has been my best friend since middle school. I was overweight, and she was a cheerleader. Most cheerleaders would think I was a big loser, but Rachel was really kind to me. When Ross revealed he had a crush on Rachel, something in my mind lit up telling me that it would be an amazing pairing; and it is. I've never seen two people more happy in my life. Well, except maybe me. But that's beside the point. I know that they are amazing together, and I don't think they need any luck in married life; they will be great." The crowd applauded once again, then Dr. Green stood up.

"I just have a couple of things to say. When Rachel and Ross were first going out, I didn't like him that much. After getting to know him a little bit more within the past couple of years, I've grown a liking to him. Rachel, I know he will treat you well, and I know that you made the right choice marrying Ross." The crowd applauded a final time, before the bride and groom got up to cut the cake.

Rachel grabbed the slicer, and Ross put his hands over hers. Slowly and carefully, they lowered the utensil to slice the cake. Applause overcame the room again. Rachel finished cutting slices for everyone, and served them all. The guests took the cake back to their tables, and waited.

Rachel sliced a piece for herself and Ross, and she put them on plates. She handed a plate to Ross, and they stood in front of the room. They each took a bite-sized morsel out with a fork, and fed each other a bite. After that, everyone began to eat the cake, while the couple finished off their own slices.

Next up was tossing the bouquet. Rachel stood in front of a few women, and tossed the flowers back. Her sister, Amy caught it.

"Ooh! I'm gonna be married next!" she said. Rachel giggled a little bit.

Everyone got up and started to dance. It was an open dance floor for the remainder of the reception. Some of the songs played included "Wicked Games" and "With or Without You", two of the couple's most meaningful songs. Some more upbeat songs played too, to liven up the room. The baby began kicking a lot. He seemed excited by all the commotion of the party.

At the end of the night, Ross and Rachel drove off to start their honeymoon; a short trip to London, as they didn't want to stay away too long.


	30. Chapter 30

It was one o'clock in the morning when Ross and Rachel arrived in London. They would only be there for four days. Rachel felt bad about leaving Emma with her mom for too long, so they agreed to just stay away for a few days. Rachel was asleep in the car. Ross pulled into the parking lot of their hotel, and woke up Rachel. When they got to their room, both of them were too tired to do anything. They agreed to consummate their marriage the following night.

The next morning, they got up at the same time coincidentally.

"Morning, hubby," Rachel said, leaning over to kiss Ross.

"Morning, wifey," Ross replied. Rachel giggled.

"I really can't believe we're married," Rachel said.

"I know, it's unbelieveable." They got up, and each of them got ready for a nice day of wandering around the city.

The first place they went was a small art studio. They had just been walking up and down the street, and decided to stop in anywhere that looked nice. They walked in the door, holding hands, and browsed the many paintings and photographs posted on the walls. Both of them loved the beautiful artwork, and took their time walking around.

Next was a quaint deli. They got some sandwiches, and ate together by the window. It was abnormally nice outside for a winter day in London; it wasn't rainy, but it was still a bit chilly. The deli overlooked a small lake, which they looked at extensively. Not many birds were flying around, as they were all down south for the season. But the lake was still beautiful.

Later that day, they made a final stop at a nice restaurant.

"Reservations for the Gellers," Ross said.

"Your table is ready, sir," the host said. He led them to their table. The place was beautiful; it had a very tall ceiling with beautiful lights draping from it. Rachel ordered salmon, and Ross ordered a steak.

"This place is incredible," Rachel said. "How on earth did you find this?"

"Word of mouth," Ross said. "My coworker takes his wife here on their anniversaries. They love it."

"I love it," Rachel replied. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Later that night, they stumbled into the hotel room. When Rachel shut the door and walked in, she looked at Ross, who looked back at her. They got the same idea. Rachel threw her purse on the ground, and walked towards Ross. They joined together, and locked lips. Rachel quickly unbuttoned Ross's shirt, took it off, and threw it across the room. Ross took off Rachel's shirt. They landed on the bed. That night became the night they would consummate their marriage.

When Ross woke up the next morning, Rachel was laying in his arms. He gently laid a kiss on her cheek, which woke her up.

"Sorry I woke you," Ross said quietly.

"It's fine," Rachel replied. She turned around, and kissed him on the lips. Their honeymoon had just begun.


	31. Chapter 31

"I think I'm going into labor," Rachel said. She and Ross had been married for two months now. They were happy as ever. At that moment, they were at home watching television. Ross quickly gathered their bags, and got them in the car, followed by Emma and Rachel. He drove to Jessica's house to drop off Emma, then to the hospital to finally have this baby.

"It's too late for an epidural," Dr. Stewart said. "You're going to have to deliver this baby without drugs." Rachel freaked out. She was really that far along into labor? "You are nine centimeters. Almost there," the doctor added. Labor had progressed much quicker than it did the last time. The doctor walked out, leaving Ross and Rachel alone.

Ross pulled his chair up to be next to Rachel's bed. He placed a hand on her large stomach. The baby was moving quite a bit. They smiled at each other, and didn't say a word for several minutes.

"Contraction!" Rachel exclaimed loudly as a contraction began. Ross held her hand while she squeezed it. His hand hurt, but he didn't care. It was helping Rachel.

"You okay?" Ross asked after the contraction finished, and Rachel was gathering her breath.

"I've been better," Rachel answered. Another contraction came quickly after. Ross grabbed her hand, while using the other hand to press the call button for the nurses. Dr. Stewart came back in, and checked her out.

"Looks like you're ready to deliver," the doctor said. He, along with the help of a couple nurses, wheeled her bed to a delivery room. Ross quickly followed.

"Ready to push?" Dr. Stewart asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rachel replied.

"Alright, push!" the doctor said. Ross held her hand the entire time. Rachel was in intense pain without the drugs. It was probably the most intense pain she had ever felt in her entire life. It didn't take long for the baby to come out. A beautiful baby boy. He was perfect in the couple's eyes. The doctor wrapped him up, and handed him over to Rachel.

"Hi sweetie!" Rachel said. The baby opened his eyes to look right at his mother. His eyes wandered to look at his father as well, but then remained locked on Rachel. He knew who she was. Ross and Rachel both smiled, and looked at each other. They shared a kiss.

"Our little baby boy," Ross said.

"Yeah. Our little baby boy," Rachel repeated.

"Do we have a name?" the doctor asked.

"Not yet," Rachel said.

"That's alright, take your time." The three of them were soon headed for the recovery room. The baby boy was laying in a cart, while Rachel was sleeping. Ross took out his cell phone, and took photos of the baby. He proceeded to email them to everyone in New York.  
Later that afternoon, Rachel was holding their son, while Ross sat next to her on the bed.

"I've been thinking," Rachel began, "Phoebe named one of the triplets after Chandler. Why don't we name our baby Joseph?"

"Joseph Geller. I like that," Ross said.

"I do too. Hi, Joseph!" The baby boy looked up at Rachel immediately. "I guess that's his name." The couple smiled at each other, and shared another kiss.

**A/N: The end is near...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: This is the final chapter. It also serves as an epilogue. My final notes are at the end.**

Ross rang the doorbell to Monica and Chandler's house. Rachel was carrying their almost-two-year-old son, while Ross was holding Emma's hand.

"Hi, you guys!" Monica said when she opened the door. "Come on in." The family of four followed Monica into the living room. Joey, Anna, Phoebe, and Mike were all there, as well as Monica and Chandler. Emma and Joseph ran over to sit with Erica and Jack. The Christmas tree was lit up, and presents were piled underneath it. Monica handed them out to everyone.

"Thank you so much, Mon," Rachel said as she finished opening her last present. Monica decided to play a Christmas movie for the kids, while the adults visited in the family room.

"So how are you all? Pheebs?" Rachel asked.

"I'm great! Besides this stomach that's sticking out of me, that is," Phoebe answered. She was eight months pregnant with a baby girl. Her and Mike were really excited to finally have their first child together. "This is so much better than being pregnant with three babies. Just imagine it, Rachel. Three times the kicking and three times the pain."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, doesn't sound very fun. How about you guys?" Rachel asked looking over at Joey and Anna. "I haven't even seen the ring yet! Show me!" Anna proudly held her left hand out to showcase her beautiful engagement ring she got from Joey a few weeks ago. Joey had called them to announce it, but she hadn't seen the ring or anything yet.

"I'm so excited for you two," Rachel said. "I'm so glad you found someone, Joe." Joey smiled, and looked at Anna. He laid a quick peck on her lips, before turning back around to look at everyone.

"Hey, Rach, can I see you for a second?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel answered. She followed Monica into the back of the living room.

"Um, I think I might be pregnant," Monica confided.

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly. "Why do you think that?"

"I've been sick the past couple of days, and I missed my period yesterday. I bought a test, will you go in the bathroom with me?"

"Of course I will, Mon." Monica led Rachel upstairs to the bathroom, and took the pregnancy test. They read the results, then went back downstairs.

"Where have you guys been?" Chandler asked.

"Um, just upstairs," Monica answered. "But I have something I want to tell you all."

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I just took a test, and I'm pregnant!" Monica exclaimed. Everyone was shocked, and extremely excited for her and Chandler.

"Oh my god! That's incredible!" Joey added.

"I know!" Monica said. "It's a Christmas miracle!" The friends gathered for a group hug. Everyone was getting what they wanted; Phoebe was getting her own baby, Monica was pregnant, and Joey was going to get married. Not to mention Ross and Rachel were married and had two kids, and had an incredible life in England.

After that one day that Rachel ran into Central Perk wearing a wedding dress, all of the six friends got a happy ending; and they all knew that.

**A/N: So this is it! I've done a good amount of work on this story, and I'm really proud of it. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and all that stuff. I really appreciate it. :D**

**I will not be making a sequel for this story. I don't feel there's anything more to add to it. They're married, they have two kids, life is great, and that's how it will be for the rest of their lives.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for reading this. I love you guys a lot.**

**Brand new story coming soon. By soon, I mean within the next week. See you then! :)**


End file.
